


Perfect Wake Up

by Lady_Blackadder



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blow Job, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-26
Updated: 2015-01-26
Packaged: 2018-03-09 05:03:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3237302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Blackadder/pseuds/Lady_Blackadder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver finds the perfect way to wake up his boyfriend</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfect Wake Up

**Author's Note:**

> Non beta read so please be kind :)

Oliver began kissing his way down the sleeping red head's chest causing his sleeping lover to move and shift in his sleep, Oliver just smirked before taking his mouth lower and began teasing Percy's still soft member with tongue causing Percy to let out soft whimpers.  
By the time Oliver had taken the head of Percy's cock in his mouth the red head was definitely now awake if the breathy moans and elegant fingers grasping his hair were anything to go by.  
It didn't take long for Oliver to reduce his boyfriend to a moaning writhing mess on their bed, by the amount of salty liquid trickling down his throat he knew Percy would not last much longer. Oliver increases his efforts and in no time at all is rewarded with a mouthful of Percy's seed, "Uuuum, tasty as always Perce" he purred before leaning up to claim his boyfriends lips and sharing his taste "How was that for a good morning?" He asked when they parted, Percy just smiled before answering "Perfect as always love, now it's my turn"  
The end

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos and review :)


End file.
